


But as long as you love me so

by Eliana_debrey



Series: BruJay series [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliana_debrey/pseuds/Eliana_debrey
Summary: “I’m not sleeping, just resting my eyes,” at that Jason snorted.“Sure. Go to bed, Bruce, we’ll wake you up for dinner.”“Justice can’t sleep,” Bruce mumbled from his seat.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne & Original Male Character, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: BruJay series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080860
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101
Collections: BruJay Week 2021





	But as long as you love me so

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Brujay week with Jason is Damian's parents. There is another child because why not, a depressive episode in this one.  
> Also, this can totally be in the continuity of 'but if you really hold me tight all the way home' that I wrote a couple of weeks ago. Hope you'll like it (it's fluff)
> 
> Also in this one, Talia used Jason as an incubator so technically Damian has no blood relation with Jason but he considers him as his mother and he'll die on this hill.

He could feel Bruce dozing off from the other side of the sofa. The older man’s head was slowly falling on his chest where both his arms were crossed. Jason was trying to keep his smile from growing too big at the sight of the big bad bat taking a nap. Bruce’s head dropped and stayed down. Jason chuckled behind his book. He ran his foot up and down Bruce’s ankle, his soft sock caressing the alpha, Bruce startled awake.

“Go to bed and sleep, you’ll complain because your neck is hurting,” Jason said going back to his book.

“I’m not sleeping, just resting my eyes,” at that Jason snorted.

“Sure. Go to bed, Bruce, we’ll wake you up for dinner.”

“Justice can’t sleep,” Bruce mumbled from his seat.

“Don’t make me carry you upstairs.”

“I’ll go to bed if you join me,” Bruce said with a sleepy smile, Jason sighed.

“It’s only because you’re pretty.”

“And rich.”

“And rich,” Jason confirmed.

With Bruce snoring softly behind him it was harder to focus on his book. He tried to whistle to make the man stop but nothing happened, maybe Bruce started to snort louder. Jason was trying to keep his giggle quiet but the moment Bruce started making that terrible sound, he chuckled harder. Jason closed his book, he could take a nap too, they both deserved it.

However, a couple of small muffled steps made him open his eyes again, a small head was peaking from behind the open door, their son was on tiptoes holding the handle as much as he could, he looked all innocent from where he was.

“Moooom,” he whispered loudly.

“Yeeees,” Jason answered, and his son let go of the handle to step towards the bed.

“Mom, can I have a hug?” he said with his small voice.

“Sure baby, hop on Tommy,” Jason said tapping on the mattress.

The little boy’s face lit up like it was his birthday, he gripped the sheets and pulled himself on the bed, he buried himself under the covers against Jason and attached himself to him like a small koala to a tree. Bruce snored loudly making his son giggle.

“Papa is noisy,” he said with a large smile on his face.

“Yeah, he’ll never admit it though,” Jason said caressing the little boy’s hair. “Ouch, Thomas what are you doing?”

The little boy was wiggling from where he was before, to straddle Jason and then go between him and Bruce, kneeing Jason in the stomach during the small acrobatic. The boy lay next to his dad and pinched his nose with a devil laugh. Bruce opened his mouth to snore louder making the little boy giggle high and happy.

“Let papa sleep, little bat. You can play with him after okay? For now, you can sleep with him.”

“I don’t have mister blue,” Thomas answered.

His favorite plushie, a Superman one, Jason thought it was funny, Bruce hated it, Clark had a small tear in his eyes when he saw his godson sleeping with it for the first time at the maternity. Mister blue had suffered a long life with Thomas now and the blue was more grey than anything but it was still his favorite just before his Robin one.

Talking about Robin.

“I have it,” Damian said from the door holding the barely recognizable Superman.

Thomas gave Damian a toothy smile from the bed and asked for the plushie with his tiny voice, his big brother indulged with a small smile on his lips. Damian stood a while at the door, staring at the small pile longingly. Jason chuckled and moved the blanket.

“Come in,” he said to his son.

“I’m too old for such—”

“I said come and hug your old mama.”

Damian obliged hiding his pinkish ears when he snuggled close to Jason with a content sigh. Jason buried his hand in his black hair and started caressing Damian’s scalp slowly. His son slithered his arms around him and pressed himself closer to Jason’s chest.

They fell asleep one after the other, Jason last breathing deeply in the lemon-scented shampoo Damian used. He kissed his son’s head before slowly getting dragged to the darkness. It was Bruce leaving the room with their youngest in his arms that woke Jason up, Bruce gave him a tight smile and mouthed that he would come back and then pointed at Damian with a worried glance, Jason shrugged and shook his head to show he had no idea about what happened to the young alpha in his arms.

Damian was awake too, for a split second he squeezed Jason in his arms. He breathed in the omega’s scent and then tried to push away to get out of bed. Jason kept him in arms safely pressed against his throat.

“What is it, baby bat?”

“It’s nothing,” Damian whispered, he was shaking in Jason’s arms.

“Hey, sweetheart, what it is? Did you fight with Jon? Tim?” Damian moved his head silently saying no.

“It’s nothing, Mama. I just...I don’t know, I don’t know where it comes from. I just felt…not enough. I felt bad,” he confessed, almost inaudible at the end.

“It’s alright, Damian. You can rest, we’ll take care of that, okay baby?”

“But Baba will—”

“Baba will do nothing, he’ll come, hug you, and he'll be here for you. He loves you, we love you, we signed up for this when I came back from Nanda Parbat with you growing inside of me.” Jason put a kiss on Damian’s head. “The good,” another kiss, “and the bad.”

“But you need to take care of Thomas, and I’m already thirteen I can’t depend on you all my life.”

“You’re still a child, Habibi, and we’ll always be here for you.”

Damian nuzzled against Jason’s throat sniffing softly, his chest spasming as he cried silently in his Mom’s arms. Slowly caressing his son’s back Jason saw Bruce walking again in the bedroom this time with no little brother in sight. He sat next to Jason and Damian and pressed his hand on Damian’s shoulder, the little boy whined and cried harder.

“I’m so sorry, I can’t stop,” he hiccuped against Jason.

“Shhh, it’s alright. You’ll feel better after, you can cry for yourself, Damian. I’ll always be here to dry the tears.”

Bruce walked around the bed and slipped inside securing his son and his omega against his chest as a deep rumble left his chest making Jason purr.

It was a nice, calm, and cold afternoon of November, the nice blanket over the three Waynes, warmth spreading from the fireplace. The bed smelled like family and safe. Bruce holding the precious bundle against him thankful that his sons had a mother to cry against and a father to hold them. He put a feather-like kiss over the white scar on Jason’s nape and drifted away lulled to a peaceful sleep by the omega’s soft purr.


End file.
